ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Zack Foster
Zachary Timothy Peck (B. December 4, 1993) is a fictional character from North Pole Elementary, portrayed by Dylan Patton. Zack is a very talented dancer, whom starts a relationship with Amy Montana and Cassie Hilliard, comparing that thinking that Cassie is much cutter than Amy, all the boys thinks Amy is the cuttiest. Character Biography Zack was born in December, 1993 in Los Angeles, California, and was raised by his mother Kimberly and father David. Kimberly has giving him birthname "Zachary Timothy Peck". Zack learn his first word and he said "dance", and starts a amazing dance. School attendances In Season 1, Zack attended to North Pole Elementary. After Season 5, Zack lets Cassie take care of herself, while he leaves her to Oakwood North Middle School, while she goes to South in Season 7. Later, they were back together, as he has switches school in Oakwood South, which it recalls Oakwood Jr. High School in 8th grade. By Season 8, he has attended to Oakwood High School, but goes off was a straight "D" student, when finally getting his grade up, became a straight "B" student, passing the quarters. Zack changes now wearing his new cool clothes "becoming like a hip-hop dancer", due to the high school students now often out of uniforms, Zack wears his clothes includes jean pants without pants. Character Personality Zack first appears in "Pilot". Zack references against his favorite doll "Barbie", doll which is for girls (Britney Spears), which appears as real Barbie appears in two episodes "Chug it Down" and "Were Getting Married: Part 2". In "Were Getting Married", Zack dances off tables fall as he collaspes on him, causes him to fall sleep. Appears of Barbie as god and the Barbie male dancers. Zack has begin dating with Cassie, instead she has left Tristan for good. Zack was one of a "Dancing Student" and a "Sport Student" and has provided a "Talk Show" of himself. In season five, Cassie helps with Zack to punished Brat. Zack agrees to have a dance show, letting Cassie became, which he doesn't want her became co-star. He was angry at her making emberresed behavior. In the episode "Welcome to Comedy" in part 1, Meanwhile, he has undo a friendship. In part 2, and After the show, he has punched himself in his eye having a black eye and helping with Nick and Amy to believe Cassie Tristan is cheating and lying to her for the whole thing. In part 3, Zack co-star Amy on his show, which she says "she hates boys". In "The School Escape", Zack resources to gets his bullying by Brat Morrison, who have bullying Zack ruining his vacation. After punishing Brat, Zack and Cassie has also reverse relationship of Amy to Adam Brown (Taylor Luthner), to marry back with Chris, since their broke up, heard of Amy's dad, not being better cooker and cheating on her. Zack and Cassie, had find their way, sneak up a trap making Chris and Amy out. Later, Chris, was plan against to help Zack, stop Amy and Adam's wedding. In Season 8, Zack is now as a dancer and was interested in Basketball by his friends: Nick, Jeffery, Kevin and Antonio. Meanwhile, Zack keeps off away his secret from his friends of him on a romantic relationship with Cassie. From the climax of the beginning of the episode, he and Cassie starts dating, Amy and Sasha saws them dating. Zack starts carrying Cassie's books to class, both of them have some same schedules to class including 1st, 3rd and 5th bells. Meanwhile, both of them second time start kissing, finally a chance for their friends saw them. Later, Zack finally tells them a secret, after he asks Cassie to marry her. From the meantime in season 8, Cassie accidentally pulls his pants down shows his boxers. Within part of his relationship, he begins his far relationship with Cassie, through high school, finally understand meet with each other. Relationship When the series begins, Zack's home is unknown but he is living with Nick (Josh Hutcherson) while his floors are re-done, when returns to his best friend Nick, Jeffery and Kevin at the bus, Zack resource his crush on Amy Montana (Alyson Stoner), however, meet up with a cuter girl, Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning). Since the first season, Zack has a crush Cassie. Cassie is his friend (much like Amy and Sasha is to Nick). In Season 4, Zack was hired for the broadcast news, but he was too jealous of his friends. At the end of the episode, he got fired came back to his friends In school, he attends with his new friend, Nick David to Oakwood city schools, he and Nick meet in pre-school. Than in Season 1, he and Nick both meet each other as they both attended together to North Pole Elementary in kindergarten. They meet new friends Jeffery and Kevin and Antonio, and Amy. He starts to have a crush on her, but she became best friends with her, about their relationship, he and Amy has a argument about spent the day to their own club with Sasha Henry. Who Zack became friend with Sasha. Suddenly, he has a lot of crush on an alcoholic student, Cassie Hilliard. They both done the "touch stomach!". Zack and Cassie starts their kiss. In the show's Season 7, Zack had a brief and unwanted relationship with Cassie's diminutive millionaire friend and social rival, Steve Roy, who left Zack as his sole heir in the case of his death. Steve then had the misfortune to be blown off his penthouse balcony on a gust of wind, and Zack was left with millions of dollars. Decades pass and Zack is then shown to have lived with Cassie (who had lost her money when she found out everything Tristan owned was borrowed) and Rebecca in Cassie's mansion for the rest of his life after the show ended. Zack became shocked and later proud of Amy having a baby, not dropping out of school. Zack caught himself, invited as a fan to "dancing" Barbie (doll), who she was a karaoke Barbie dance doll. Later, he and his North Pole Elementary friends: Nick, Sasha, Amy, Cassie and Chris escapes Oakwood Jr. High due to Adam and Tristan attacking the school, while Zack let Brenda, Johnny, Amanda, Kevin and Jeffery leaving after the dome whole magically closed. Zack and his friends head in New York City, finding a hotel to be save. But, Tristan and Adam were on a search for them. Zack will be on dancing concert with Barbie. Absent Zack was first appears in the Pilot of North Pole Elementary who does not appears in Season 6 until returns to Season 7 after Season 5. Zack was at Oakwood North Middle School with Chris, Amy and Rebecca. It was due to Dylan Patton's absences in 2006-2007 Season. He also missed "Money, Money, Money Money, Give Me Money", which aired on June 5, 2009, because he is ill with a virus. References #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes